scholasticafandomcom-20200214-history
Forum Wide Role Plays (FWRP)
←Back to WoFMB Page History Forum Wide Role Plays, or FWRPs for short, are one of the trademarks of the Wings of Fire Message Boards. The first offical FWRP was created by Hootsie, and titled "GvE" (Good v. Evil). The RP is still running today and features many minor skirmishes between various forumers and flipsides, who are banded together in different alliences such as the Light Side, the Dark Side, and the Chaos Side. After GvE became popular, other FWRPS began to pop up. CFI was another popular one, although it is no longer active, and has been replaced with newer FWRPS such as FA (Forum Apocalypse) and ML (Miraculous Ladybug). FWRP Disagreements The FWRPs GvE (Good Versus Evil) Note: The below information is just a basic runthrough. For more in-depth information, go to the GvE Wikia. GvE is the first and longest running FWRP. The plot takes place in an unknown world, where forumers and their flipsides are at war with each other. Hootsie Owl is credited with starting this RP, since Raven (Her flipside) was the flipside who summoned the rest of the dark sides to attack. GvE began with only two sides, but has branched out since then, as is shown below. It originated on the WoFMB, but was moved to Discord. Light/Good Side Used to be lead by Angel and her mega evolution/inner soul, Aether, consists of the majority of forumers. Currently, Gryffin and Hootsie are co-leaders. Dark/Evil Side Originally lead by Raven, but currently claimed to be led by Uvelia, even though many dark sides refuse to have a leader. Not all dark sides are truly evil. Fusion Side Lead by Basil. This side has fusions, a combination of the light and dark sides, and artificial fusions. Chaos Side (More information needs to be added) Dork Side Lead by Purple and Lightning, the Dork Siders are fangirl (and fanboy) warriors who fight with the power of Pi and calculators. Their flag is an emblem of Mettaton's leg (as suggested by Lightning). Mercenary Side Created by Hollow (Enchanted Dragons' OC). It seems to be a neutral side, but it sells things-- or offers things at a price or not-- to others. Renegade Side The Renegade side doesn't have a leader. Anyone can join, and the Fusions are their rivals. Hidden Side (More information needs to be added) Clueless Side The group of people who are interested in joining GvE, but have no idea what the heck is going on. Not to be confused with the Neutral Group, which doesn't participate, the Clueless Side will eventually join another side once they sort out what's happening. The name of this side was coined by RubyLavender, but it is not a commonly known side in general. Neutral Group Anyone who does not participate in GvE, or is not on a definitive side is part of this group. FA (Forum Apocalypse) When all the sticky posts disappeared, the WoFMB panicked and made a new FWRP-- FA. The ones running for ruler of the forums were Marx, Purple, a few more who I forgot, and Wild (no longer running for ruler, now Purple's less-active general). ML (Miraculous Ladybug) ML is a forum-wide RP made by GHOSTLYNX (COME AT ME ~ APHRODITE), based off of the TV show Miraculous Ladybug. The FWRP follows a similar-ish plot. In the city of Forumville lives Pigeon Butterfly who likes to akumatize people. The heroes, or people with Miraculouses, must stop him. Ghost has left Necromancer in charge of it. It is mostly dead. PAF (Pokemon Adventure Forum-Wide Rp) Pokemon Adventure Forum-Wide is a Pokemon-based Roleplay started by Angel. It is now dead. CFI (Code Forum Interface) CFI is a FWRP made by Purple, based on something she said was from DeviantArt. It was rebooted once, but is now dead. CTD (Control Their Destinies) Control Their Destinies is a FWRP made by Snowbelle. In it, forumers can make their own version of the Jade Mountain arc because forumers control the characters. It was rebooted once, but is now dead. DF (Dark Fantasy) Dark Fantasy is an FWRP created by Periwinkle that died, and was rebooted by Icarus. CoI (Children of Ichor) CoI is a Percy Jackson-based FWRP created by Necro. The canon universe of PJO is not mentioned at all in this FWRP, but forumers can create children of demigods and play around in the PJOverse.Category:Needs Information